My Future
by Yukari Mirai
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara. Trio Jomblo yang mencoba saran dari Shion untuk membawa gebetan masing-masing ke Danau Jodoh, akhirnya melakukan Time Travel ke diri mereka 10 tahun yang akan datang. Dimana mereka datang dengan kondisi yang sama, jiwa yang sama, tapi status yang bereda, yaitu menjadi seorang ayah dan suami. Bagaimana kehidupan keluarga mereka?/SasuHina/NaruIno/GaaSaku


**My Future**

 **-Yukari Mirai-**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: Typo, ke-tidak-efektifan bahasa, OOC, Bahasa LO-GUE, dan masih banyak ranjau lainnya.**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **NB: CHARA CEWEK BARU KELUAR CHAP DEPAN**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

Cinta

Apa sih sebenarnya cinta itu?

Kalau kamu bertanya pada para pemuda-pemudi di tanah air pasti mereka memiliki jawaban yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang mengatakan cinta itu buta. Cinta itu rela mengorbankan apa saja. Cinta itu satu kata penuh makna. Cinta itu rela ngelakukian apa aja. Katanya cowok berlidah buaya sih jarak gak akan nandingin besarnya pengorbanan cintaku ke kamu. Gunung ku daki, lautan kusebrangi, benua ku lompati, tapi nyatanya waktu gerimis aja lebih milih ngopi sambil nonton bola.

Yah begitulah, namanya juga usaha biar gak jomblo lagi. Ngomong-ngomong tentang jomblo, hal itupun sedang dijalani oleh salah satu tokoh utama fic ini nih. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke? walaupun dianugrahi tampang oke, body oke, latar keluarga oke, harta juga oke, IPK pun nggak kalah okenya, tapi masih aja betah menyendiri.

Ya kalau Sasuke sih woles, lagian dia ngejomblo itu karena prinsip bukan nasib. Prinsipnya Sasuke tuh Jodoh harus mirip. Nah, nyari yang semuanya oke kaya Sasuke tuh susah. Kemarin itu cowok baru nemu cewek yang kayaknya punya paham ideologi cem dia, yaitu Pancasila—eh maksudnya ideologi jodoh harus mirip. Walaupun dia nggak nanya ke itu cewek, tapi dia kaya ngerasa aja gitu kalau cewek itu sepaham sama dia.

Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, anak sastra jepang yang baru semester tiga. Adik kelas Sasuke dikit lah. Rambutnya gelap kaya Sasuke. Tiap kali ngampus pun Hinata pasti pakenya warna kalem gitu, dan itu adalah _style_ nya Sasuke pake banget. Apalagi dia anakya Hyuuga Hiashi, udah pasti latar belakangnya pun sebelas duabelas kaya Uchiha. Hinata kalem gak banyak tingkah dan cerewet dan itu juga sifat mendasar Sasuke. Dan terimakasih pula untuk Hinata, karena gadis Hyuuga itu Sasuke kini jadi anak berbakti sebab mau nganterin Mama Mikoto nyalon atau pergi arisan.

Yah, kan sekalian biar bisa PDKT gitu sama Hinata, seperti pepatah 'sekali dayung dua-tiga pulau terlewati' selain PDKT juga sekalian ngenalin calon menantu ke Mamanya.

Nah, seperti pepatah juga beda lumbung beda belalang. Beda orang beda pula cara nya.

Jomblo Kedua adalah Uzumaki Naruto

Anak duta besar Jepang, Kalau Sasuke tadi prinsipnya Jodoh harus mirip, Kalau Naruto ini prinsipnya Jodoh itu harus dikejar. Nah jadi dia ini tipe agresif kalo sama gebetan. Nama gebetannya adalah Yamanaka Ino. Mahasiswi beda jurusan. Kalau Naruto jurusan Hubungan Internasional mengikuti jejak ayahnya kalo Ino jurusan desain interior. Ino ini punya toko bunga di rumah. Kata Ino setiap bunga itu punya makna sendiri bahkan walaupun sama jenis tapi kalo beda warna udah beda pula artinya.

Itulah salah satu sebab kenapa setiap hari Naruto kalo ngegombal ke Ino pasti gunain arti bunga. Dari bunga mawar sampai bunga bangkai dia jadiin seromantis-romantisnya buat ngegombalin Ino.

Kita next, selanjutnya jomblo yang ketiga dan yang terakhir di cerita ini adalah...

Sabaku Gaara.

Anak walikota Suna, tapi memilih bersekolah di universitas tetangga. Alasan dia menimba ilmu di Universita Konoha itu karena pingin cuci mata—eitss tapi maksudnya cuci mata bukan ngeliatin paha gratis cewek yang sukanya nongkrong di perempatan yah, maksudnya itu cuci mata ngeliat yang ijo-ijo. Manik jadenya bosen selama 18 tahun harus ngeliat warna coklat pasir mulu.

Oleh karena itu setelah lulus SMA di umurnya ke 18, doi memutuskan untuk merantau ke Konoha dan mengambil jurusan pertanian. Dia bercita-cita akan menjadikan Suna sebagai Lumbung padi. Yah terserah loh deh Gar.

Namun, selain menimba ilmu ternyata Tuhan juga menemukan dia dengan pujaan hati. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Haruno Sakura? Anak kedokteran yang satu Universitas ama dia. sebenernya pertemuan pertama Gaara sama Sakura itu nggak romantis sama sekali.

Pertemuan pertama kali mereka tuh waktu Gaara masuk les karate. Mamanya nyuruh Gaara belajar bela diri biar nanti kalo doi dicopet bisa ngelawan kaya di film action bukan cuma bisa teriak-teriak macem anak perawan waktu liat boyband korea. Nah kebetulan Sakura itu senpai dia di tempat les, dan pertemuan pertama kali itu waktu Gaara lawan tanding sama Sakura, sebenarnya sih cuma buat ngetes, tapi Sakura kebawa serius, soalnya muka Gaara kek preman yang sukanya malakin warung mpok Tsunade yang di depan kampus. Dan karena kebawa perasaan akhirnya si Sakura ngebanting Gaara kaya guling dibanting ke kasur. Ya jelas dong Gaara yang masih sabuk putih bersih dan suci ngelawan Sakura yang udah dari SMP ikut karate. Ibarat Sakura itu udah master diatas master.

Tapi yah tadi seperti di awal fic ini, Cinta itu buta beibeh. Sebesar apapun tenaga Sakura, sebanyak apapun punggung Gaara menyentuh matras waktu mereka latihan, yang namanya cinta juga bakalan tetep cinta#eaa

Nah itu tadi perkenalan ketiga tokoh utama yang sama nasibnya yaitu jomblo. Kenapa mereka masih jomblo? Yah jawabannya satu. 'takut _friendzone_ habis nembaknya kaka'

Takutnya ntar kalo udah ditembak malah ngejauh kaya orang amnesia saling gak kenal gitu. Kan masih mending temenan rasa pacar daripada nembak buat dijadiin pacar eh ditolak malah besoknya jadi pacarnya orang, sakitnya tuh di _kokoro_ tau.

"Jadi gimana nih, nasib hubungan percintaan kita nanti?" Naruto mengaduk-aduk es jeruknya. Kini ketiga jomblo itu sedang nongkrong di kantin Universitas Konoha. "Tau deh ya, gak ada kemajuan sama sekali kecuali punggung gue yang kian hari makin encok." Kini Gaara yang melas, yah sabar aja ya Gar.

"Gimana kalo kita sekali-kali nyoba cara supranatural gitu?" Naruto bertanya kepada kedua sahabatnya. "Main pelet maksudnya?" Bukan menjawab Sasuke memberi pertanyaan balik.

"Ogah deh, gue pingin Hinata itu suka apa adanya ke gue, nggak main pelet kek gitu." Sasuke menolak ajakan sahabat kuningnya. "Bukan gitu juga kali. Maksudnya itu coba kita tanyain ke pendeta gitu gimana cara yang tepat buat menaklukan cewe." Kini bahasa Naruto makin tingi, doi udah bisa make kata menaklukan cewek dengan kapasitas otaknya yang agak rendah itu.

"Terus lo mau cari cenayan di mana?" kini sahabat merah yang menyuarakan isi pikiran.

"Tenang aja saudara sepupu gua itu gadis kuil, namanya Uzumaki Shion. Kita dulu sering main bareng. Tapi kita bertiga kalo mau ketemu Shion harus ke Amegakure dulu soalnya dia tinggal disana."

"Hm,, ya udah deh coba aja dulu." Gaara setuju dengan Naruto, dia udah capek setiap pulang les karate harus nempel koyo cabe dulu ke punggungnya. "Hah? Beneran nih kalian berdua mau pake nasihat gadis kuil?" Sasuke memastikan.

"Ya, lo mau apa kagak? Kalo mau ya ikut, kalo enggak ya udah. Lagian nih ya banyak lho cowok yang ngicer Hinata salah satunya tuh si Sasori yang udah siap-siap nembak Hinata kaya _sprinter_ mau mulai lari tinggal nunggu tembakan peluru aja." Naruto manas-manasin sahabatnya. Mendengar komporan Naruto mau nggak mau Sasuke ikut rencana kedua sahabatnya.

"Ya udah, besok kumpul di rumah gue jam 7 pagi. Gak boleh ada yang telat! Ngerti nggak kalian para jomblo yang berjuang?!" Semangat yang terpancar dari teriakan Naruto itu mengundang tatapan beberapa mahasiswa yang juga lagi ngantin.

"Iya-iya." Gaara menjawab dengan muka gak woles.

"Hn." Sedangkan Si Uchiha menjawabnya seperti angin lalu.

Dan dengan inilah dimulai perjuangan jomblo-jomblo diatas untuk mendapatkan gebetannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Wushh~ Hai readers sekalian. Apa kabar? Masih inget author gaje ini gak? Itu loh author yang ngutang fanfic banyak banget. Udah tau banyak yang belum dilanjut eh malah bikin fic baru. Yah di fic ini akan ada 3 pair yang dibahas, walaupun ntar keluar chara ceweknya masih di chapter depan. Chap ini Cuma semacam prolog gitu lah. Yah walaupun yang paling banyak porsinya tetep SasuHina #KibarkanBenderaSasuHina. Kalau mau ngasih kritik dan saran tentang penulisan atau ide fic akan Yuka terima dengan lapang hati, tapi Yuka tidak menerima complain apaupun tentang **PAIR.** Hargailah pair kesukan oranglain ya guys ^^. Terus kelanjutan dari fic ini pun tergantung readers sekalian mau continue or discontiued? Akhir kata sekian dan terimakasih.


End file.
